


If we end up together in the end, then it's beautiful

by kaybee988



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ive been royal wedding obsessed, My first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybee988/pseuds/kaybee988
Summary: Clarke takes a moment to breathe before her wedding.





	If we end up together in the end, then it's beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first the 100 fic. This is really just a drabble but I loved the royal wedding and then came across an au I made up about 3 years ago. http://freckldbellamy.tumblr.com/post/119236498857
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“One day, you’re 17 and you’re planning for someday. And then quietly, without you ever really noticing, someday is today. And then someday is yesterday. And this is your life.”

Clarke always loved this quote but she never truly understood its meaning until today. They were always Bellamy and Clarke. It was your typical childhood friends turned high school/college sweethearts trope but in reality nothing about their relationship was normal because she wasn’t just marrying Bellamy Blake. She was marrying His Royal Highness Bellamy Marcus Bradbury Blake, the heir apparent to the royal throne of Arcadia. 

She took one last look in the full length mirror in front of her and smiled at her reflection. She couldn’t believe months and months of preparation and headaches had all come down to today. Bellamy and Clarke had to uphold tradition of course with the big church wedding but secretly marching right into town hall would have been just fine with them. 

********2 months ago***********

“It’s not too late to back out you know,” said Bellamy. 

Clarke groaned from her position on the couch. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“It’s not easy being in charge, is it?” smirked Bellamy.

“Oh it’s grand. I just didn’t plan on having arguments with your father’s secretaries on why this Princess can’t sit next to this Duke and exactly how long my wave should last.” moaned Clarke. 

Clarke’s moans deepened as Bellamy took up position behind the coach and began to massage Clarke’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry about all this.” frowned Bellamy. He always took on too much responsibility and blame whether it was his to bear or not. Clarke could hear the sadness in his voice and knew exactly what he was thinking.

Putting her hands on top of his, she turned around to face him.

“Hey. None of that. This is your life, I know that. I’ve known you your whole life Bellamy. I love you and if this is what it takes to spend the rest of my life with you…bring it on.” smiled Clarke.

Bellamy cupped her face as their lips met gingerly. 

“I love you.”

Bellamy hands started moving through Clarke’s perfectly soft hair as their kiss deepened. 

“I wish it could be just us. I would go find a priest right now and that would be it.”

Clarke smiled at the thought and wrapped her arms around his neck. “It will be. We still have our honeymoon.”

Bellamy smiled then. One of his rare ones that met his eyes. With little effort he lifted Clarke into his arms, her legs wrapping around his torso.

“You know, I don’t think we’ve had enough practice on that part.”

Clarke’s laughter could be heard down the halls as Bellamy carried her into their bedroom.

*****************************  
Clarke was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

“Miss Griffin, may I come in?” 

Clarke recognized the voice of one of King Marcus’ maids.

“Come in Julia.”

Julia gasped as she got a full view of Clarke. She opted for a sweetheart neckline with with a full A-line silhouette. Lace appliqués with hand beading adorned her chest and cascaded down into the tulle skirt. A tiara from Bellamy’s great grandmother’s collection completed the elegant look.

“Miss Griffin, you look stunning.” said Julia. In her hands she carried Clarke’s hand sewn lace veil, the final piece of the ensemble.

“Julia,” Clarke sighed. “I’ve known you for…10 years now? It’s about time you start calling me Clarke.”

Julia smiled and began to carefully attach the veil to the tiara.

“Well Clarke, are you ready to become a princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr!! freckldbellamy


End file.
